


A pleasant surprise

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott waits for one last council meeting to finish before he can escape to Kadara. And waits. And waits some more. Until he overhears Tann bad mouthing his kingdom. A surprise visitor makes the wait worth it in the end.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 30





	A pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy N7 day!!

He sighed and checked the time. Going on four hours now he'd been sitting here. He'd answered all his emails, filled out all his reports. All he had to do now was attend this stupid meeting. That was supposed to have started three hours ago. He was supposed to be heading for Kadara right now to begin his leave. Not stuck on this couch in Pathfinder hall, waiting for Tann to shut up and let the rest of the council go. 

"What are you talking about", he heard Kesh say. "Kadara is fine how it is." Kadara? That meant Reyes. Which meant him too. He glanced to Tann's aide and saw her busy with her own work. Perfect. He stood up and inched closer to the ramp.  
"And if they decide we didn't give them enough", Tann asked. "Though I still can't believe I let myself be talked into letting those exiles back into the Initiative."  
"They're not back", Kandros said. "I dont even think they want that. They're only allowed back on Initiative soil so they can visit their families. And the Pathfinder had to fight you for a week straight to get that much." 

Did he ever. He'd gotten the exiles that and gave himself a major migraine for his troubles. He'd wanted more but Reyes was happy with it. So he could be as well. For now at least.  
"Pathfinder Ryder", Tann insisted. He always hated whenever he heard him being called the Pathfinder. No offense to his fellow Pathfinders but he did deserve something for almost single handily saving the Initiative. And he liked how it bugged Tann. "And he won't get any more. As it is, he's set us up for a war with them. Now they can easily examine our defenses and-." Okay, that was it. He marched up the ramp, ignoring whatever was shouted at him. "Ryder." Tann straightened, putting his hands behind his back. "We're still not-." 

"I know. But if I wait aroumd for you to get your head out of your cloaca, I'll be here until I die of old age."  
"Pathfinder Ryder, you are-."  
"The people of Kadara are not a threat to the Initiative." He leaned his hands on the table. "They are Initiative. The Charlatan doesn't want war. They just want to be able to live peacefully. Separate but equal." Tann was turning quite an interesting shade. It was really something.   
"Ryder", Addison said. "I agree with most of what you say-."  
"But?"  
"How can you be so sure? And this Charlatan." 

"Keema Dohrgun-."  
"Is only a front for the real Charlatan", Kesh said. "Everyone knows that. We need reassurance from the real one."  
"You have it. She speaks for them. And if that doesn't work for you, I've talked to them myself and-."  
"You know the real identity of the Charlatan", Kandros said. " and why haven't you shared it with us."  
"For the same reason I don't tell them Initiative secrets." Well, not that many. "I keep my word. Which is something the council should look into." Also, not interrupting him every sentence. 

"Pathfinder, you are out of line", Tann said. "And interrupting a council meeting. I'm not ready to see you yet."  
"Sure." He pushed off the table. "I'll just go wait for another three hours." He walked back down to the sitting area and laid down on the couch. 'So much for a week off", he groaned.   
Tann would probably make him wait all day now. If not longer. He should email Reyes. 

He watched as Tann's aide walked up the ramp. Tann was probably ordering her to evict him from the hall. Not like he could do anything himself.  
"Causing trouble, are we?" He looked up to see Reyes smiling down at him.  
"You're supposed to be on Kadara."  
"So are you." He sat up and Reyes sat down beside him. "Keema couldn't come and we didn't want Tann to take that wrong so-."  
"He probably still will. He's not exactly happy at the moment."  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing." 

"Mr. Vidal? They're ready for you." Reyes got to his feet.   
"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone?" He didn't reply. He wasn't in the mood to banter with Reyes. He just wanted to be called into his meeting to be yelled at for no reason so he could return to the Tempest and have a nap on the way to Kadara. Was that too much to ask?  
"Sorry you had to wait, Mr. Vidal. We were expecting Ms. Dohrgun."  
"Please call me Reyes. Mr. Vidal was my father."  
"Vidal was your mother", Scott murmured, stretching out on the couch and closing his eyes. This was going to be another long wait. "SAM, wake me when they're done." 

He woke up to lips on his.  
"Sorry. I'm already taken." He opened his eyes to see Kandros standing over him. "Okay. Now I'm confused."  
"You're free to go, Ryder. Vidal took care of it."  
"And where is Vidal?" Kandros smiled and stepped to the side, revealing Reyes behind him. "You think you're funny, don't you", he asked, sitting up.  
"Darling, you know I'm hilarious. Thank you, Kandros. Now if you'll excuse us, I think someone is overdue for his leave." Reyes stepped forward and held out his hand. He stood up and took it.  
"That I am. Bye, Kandros."  
"I was talking about me, sweetheart."  
"Oh, shut up." 

He pulled Reyes behind him as he hurried to the tram. Luckily for what he had planned, when one showed up, it was empty. He dragged Reyes in and punched in the docking bay as the destination before silently asking SAM to block the cameras.   
"Where's the-." He silenced him with a kiss, driving him backwards until his back hit the door. "Fire. Hello."  
"Hello", he smiled against his lips. "Fancy meeting you here. What's it been? Three months?"  
"You know it's been almost four. We don't have long, do we?" 

"Two minutes, maybe. Definitely not enough time. Not for what I want."  
"Oh?" Reyes gently pecked his lips. "And what do you want?"  
"First, I want a nap." Reyes laughed.   
"A nap? Really?"  
"I want to fall asleep with you holding me. At least until we get to Kadara." He kissed him again, judging the time. "And then..."  
"Tell me", Reyes said, putting his hands on his arms. 

"I want you to drag me to our bed." He leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Then I want you to absolutely wreck me, again and again, until I beg for mercy." The tram dinged and opened the door, slipping Reyes onto the feet of the people waiting on the platform. He simply smiled at the crowd as he stepped over him and continued towards the Tempest. He knew Reyes wouldn't be too far behind.


End file.
